Fragment: On Artaeum
|oblivion = |morrowind = |daggerfall = }} Variations There are two versions of this book in . Both variations have different covers. One uses "Fragment:" in the title, while the other does not. Known locations Daggerfall * Morrowind *Ald'ruhn, Arobar Manor Bedrooms *Balmora *Sadrith Mora, Gateway Inn *Sadrith Mora, Tel Naga Upper Tower *Vivec, Vivec Mages Guild *Vivec, Jobasha's Rare Books Oblivion *Leyawiin in Southern Books *Cloud Ruler Temple East Wing. Skyrim *Purchased from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum, College of Winterhold (does not count toward Fetch me that Book!). *Fellglow Keep *Ragnvald *Silverdrift Lair Content Fragment: On Artaeum by Taurce il-Anselma The Isle of Artaeum is the third largest island in the Summerset archipelago, located south of the Moridunon village of Potansa and west of the mainland village of Runcibae. It is best known for being the home to the Psijic Order, perhaps the oldest monastic group in Tamriel. The earliest written record of Psijics is from the twentieth year of the first era and tells the tale of the author, the renowned Breton sage Voernet, travelling to the Isle of Artaeum to meet with the Rite Master of the Psijics, Iachesis. Even then, the Psijics were the counselors of kings and proponents of the "Elder Way," taught to them by the original people of Tamriel. The Elder Way is a philosophy of meditation and study said to bind the forces of nature to the individual will. It differs from magicka in origin, but the effects are much the same. That being said, it is perhaps more than coincidence that the Isle of Artaeum literally vanished from the shores of Summerset at the beginning of the second era at about the time of the founding of the Mages Guild of Tamriel. Various historians and scholars have published theories about this, but perhaps none but Iachesis and his own could shed light on this. Five hundred years passed and Artaeum returned. The Psijics on the Isle consisted of persons, mostly elves, who had disappeared and were presumed dead over the second era. They could not or would not offer an explanation for Artaeum's whereabouts during that time or the fate of Iachesis and the original council of Artaeum. Currently, the Psijics are led by the Lore Master Celarus who has presided over the Council of Artaeum for the last two hundred and fifty years. The Council's influence in world politics is tidal: the kings of Sumurset, particularly those of Moridunon, have often sought the Psijics' opinion; Uriel V was much influenced by the Council in the early, most glorious part of his reign, before his disastrous attack on Akavir; it has even been suggested that the fleet of King Orghum of Pyandonea was destroyed by a joint effort of Emperor Antiochus and the Psijic Order. The last four emperors, Uriel VI, Morihatha, Pelagius SeptimV, and Uriel VII, have been suspicious of the Psijics, even enough to refuse ambassadors for the Isle of Artaeum in the Imperial City. The Isle of Artaeum is difficult to chart geographically. It is said that parts of it exist simultaneously in multiple dimensions and continuously shift either at random or by decree of Council. Visitors to the island are so rare to be almost unheard of. Anyone desirous of a meeting with a Psijic may find contacts in Potansa and Runcibae as well as many of the kingdoms of Sumurset. Were it more accessible, Artaeum would be a favored destination for travellers. I have been to the Isle once and still dream of the idylic orchards and pastures, the still and silent lagoons, the misty woodlands, and the unique Psijic architecture that seems to be as natural but wondrous as the surroundings. The Ceporah Tower in particular I would study, for it is a ruin from a civilization that predates the Altmer by several hundred years and is still used in certain rites by the Psijics. Perhaps one day I might return. Note: The author is currently on the Isle of Artaeum by gracious consent of Master Sargenius of the Council of Artaeum. Appearances * * * * Licensing ru:Фрагмент: Об Артейуме Category:Daggerfall: Books Category:Morrowind: Books Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Skyrim: Books